New Wolf
by Heilel Alexiel
Summary: She just wanted to let her past behind and started her new life as a werewolf even if she hate being a monster. Bran doesn't want to find love just someone to mate. How will they fare in this when their wolves wanted one another. M to be safe.


I don't won anything of the Alpha and Omega series, just my characters and plot. So enjoy!

New Wolf

Brenda was walking fast along the streets of Seattle. The stupid alpha just asked her to come to his house but if she could give credit to the man he was given the last showy way and he was a damn alpha he could just say to come in the hotel were all the pack were.

Not that it eased her nervous she disliked it very much. She should be at her house doing nothing or reading a book. Not here in this damned place! The accursed time when she accept to join his pack.

It was a normal way to them as she didn't let anyone in her house and she only talked to them when there was a need. It was strange for most of them, why would a female wolf live alone and not be within the circuit with the others? They said it was dangerous to live distant she thought better. She was a witch before all the mess happened and she was powerfull enough to live alone she didn't need them really but her other half liked it better with them and she sighed.

After musing she enter the house and prepared herself to whatever they would asked her to do. She liked challenges about witchcraft because it mostly was about it and it gave her pleasured to know that she was their expert in it. Another thing that annoyed her because before she wouldn't feel anything about it she wouldn't care.

She had a sweet and innocent face, her blue eyes clear like a lake and her black her like the night. No one would give such a sweet and young girl a second thought but he knew better. With twenty seven years she was knowledgeable enough to put in shame an old wolf if he so dare angry her. He smiled and she was his after some trouble and persuasion he had winned her. He would always be satisfied remmeber how he convinced her and she seems to always understand his thought though he suspect that she just used her gift in him but she had promised not. And he couldn't smell a lie.

"Are you going to stay smiling like a fool?" she replied angry.

Leaving his reverie he answer pleasantly " Of couse not my lady" and he indicated her to sit. She passed him fast but he could smell her distrust and rage. He sighed.

She waited for him to start whatever it was, she would do it fast and go home there was no need to pleasantries and knowing her Angus gave a summary of the things that happened and what he expect her to do.

Many months later in Montana, Aspen Creek...

Charles and Samuel were worried about their father's mental state. He was controlled most of the time but his suddenly outbrusts showed them that he wasn't so well like he would like them to belive. It has been ten years that Leah died and he was alone. They have asked him about it. Why hadn't he choose someone? He would only angry answer that it wasn't this easy, she wasn't so disposable. It seems that they had underestimated their relationship. In the end Charles thought their were mates.

All in all they couldn't have the Marrok unstable, it would be more than disastrous. Samuel didn't know what to do but he said that their father knew better than anyone and that he would eventually find someone or something to remedy things. Charles wasn't so optimistic though Anna has been an great help to him he knew that the situation couldn't drag much. He knew his father and knew the reasons behind his traveling but each time it was more dangerous to let him go alone. So when the alpha of Seattle called he didn't hesitated to volunteer to go too although the constant statements of Angus that no great problem was happing that deserved his attention. He almost laughted of the poor bastard, almost..

So was decided that Bran, Anna and Charles were going to Seatle but not without his father's complaints about worrywarts and children forgetting their place. Well, the truth was that it wasn't so simple... The fact was that his father's wrath left him and Anna on the floor for several minutes until he realised what he was doing. And he accept that he shouldn't go alone. Not that he need an nanny but the live of other would be at risk. Who knows what the alpha of Esmerald City wanted to show them but he said that there was a problem, a mild problem but that it could reflect on the population's view of the werewolf and who better to speak than the kind, harmless and gentle Marrok? Angus had said it sarcastically but not necessarily untrue.

After they accommodate in the hotel they were invited to Angus building. Obviously work before fun. They were confortable discussing the facts, his father and his Anna, or the most close to it when was said:

" I have a witch that could solve it for us but..." Angus looked at Bran anxiously, after hearing the word witch he had stifened and his lack of reation spoke volumes. Anna held his hand but it didn't left him so relieved.

"What about Moira?" Anna said, it would be better if the witch was a white and harmless one. Tom's witch would do if they had to use a witch, Charles thought.

"She can't, she's exhausted and still working in another problem." said Angus wanted to dismiss this topic. But it picked Charles interest.

"Let's leave this for another time, okay? Let me call her, maybe she would help with his mood. She's one of us, you know? A werewolf and a witch is not something you see everyday."

Suprised took the three of them and they waited.

After the third ring and beautiful but annoyed voice said: " What?"

Angus frowned and said: " This is how you answer your alpha?" but the voice just tired replied: "What do you want?" it was like they were always at it.

Angus decided to change the topic: " Well, I need you to..." but she interrupt him and said: "And when don't you need me?" her voice was more active like she was starting to play with him and he smiled.

"It's not wise to provoke me now, Brenda" but his voice wasn't upset he seemed relieved. And he continued " Further more when I have the Marrok, his son and daughter-in-law here." he just wanted her to know that they were being heard and Bran raised an eyebrow at him. The old bard caught his intentions right way.

There was a silence on the fone for sometime until the female voice seriously said: " Angus, what hell kind of mess are you in?"

All the humor left her when he said who his guest were. Even her had heard about the Marrok and his hit man son.

He laughted at her obvious display of concern. They didn't know how rare it was for her to show such a sight. She sighed and said: " I don't see the fun."

" Neither do I" and that was his time to sighed and he explained the situation.

" I can do it but something is not right." she said confused as he had finished she had this strange feeling like something was been hidden from her.

" Who exactly are with you?" she said after a moment to thought.

Suprised Angus raised his eyebrows and repeated: " The Marrok, his son..." but she interrupted him right way and with impatience: "their names , say their names."

Surprised again took the three but Angus easily replied: "Bran, Charles and Anna".

There was a moment silence and so she eagerness said: " Anna? Is Anna Latham there?"

All eyes where on Anna and she shrugged.

"Yes, she is. Do you know her?"

And Brenda laughted, it was a rich, beautiful and pleasant sound. When he heard her voice for the first time Bran felt his beast wake and listen carefully her. All of his attention was in her and he started to be concerned but he just listened so he relaxed.

" I can't belive it! Anna! Do you remeber me?" said Brenda joyfull.

" It's benn ten years but ..." Anna strove to remember but it was her wolf who gave her a name and she exclaimed and rose from her seate: " Katherine?!"

Astonished she sit again and said with a smile: " Really, it has been a while"

"I'm happy that you remember me. So let's have dinner tonight! I've so many thing to talk to you!" the other forgotten she just was happy to meet her again. But Anna looking around said: "Uhm.. Kath, I'm not alone here." she left it like that.

"Oh! You can bring your husband no problem." and Anna clear her throat and Bran laughted.

"What?"

"Did you just exclude the Marrok?" said Angus amused.

" Well... he can come too no problem... Sorry, I didn't mean to exclue you. I just..forgot." she knew he could hear her.

" No ofence take. You are free to invite whoever you want."

" So, you will came, right? If you don't I will feel like it was because of what I said and Anna, are you coming?" She didn't know why but she liked his voice and she wanted to put a face to it for how crazy it sound she just wanted. She learned after some years that it was best to hear what her instincts said.

She looked at Charles and said with a smile "Yes, of course."

"Good! At nine then, and Angus just clean that thing before you bring it to me." and she close the fone. Just how much this women think that they could order him? First Anna and now her, good grief he thought.

And that was why they were drinving to a seclude area wearing some fine clothes. She had a sleeveless yellow dress that frame her and give her a refined appearance but not so much. It was a informal dinner, there was no need to extravagance but they thought that to go normal would be insulting. So she had two handsome and Godlike men escorting her, Charles with white fine shirt and black pants and Bran with wine colored fine shirt and black pants too. She still couldn't accustom with their beauty she seems to simple compared to them. She sighed.

They were parking, her house was easy to find it has two floors and with a nice and simple balcony. Before they could approaching the entrance the front door opened and a girl came running. A girl because she couldn't has more than seventeen years at least it was her appearance. She had blue bright eyes and she was had a blach dress with loose skirt up to the knees and the abric with soft glow in the moonlight and it looked suede. A simple cut and decent neckline, she wore a seems like doll black shoe of seven centimeters. She seems like a model but with her stilettos they were almost at the same height.

Kath gave her a bear like hug that Charles disliked at first he had positioned himself inclined to stop her but he didn't move. She could her Bran approach them from behind but suddenly a happiness invaded her and she paid no attention to anything anymore.

Katherine was enormously happy she couldn't contain herself and she didn't really know why. When she heard the cars she just throwed the door open and runned. She hugged Anna like she would vanish if she let go that happiness was strange but she welcomed it.

The men around them raised their eyebrowns to each other until a wave cut their hair like a punch in the stomach. They puffed a word Omega. It just so happen that the Angus's witch was a Omega, the bastard.

After relesing her hug, Kath catch Anna's hands in her and rested her forehead on Anna's.

"I missed you!" she said looking at her eyes and smiling.

"Me too! I just don't know how..." she didn't know what to say to this but her friend seem to understand and she smiled back.

Withdrawing from her she looked at Charles and said: " Anna's husband, I presume" and she quicly gave him a huge. It was fast enough for Charles surprise not allowed him to return. Anna though that she would be angry but nothing came.

Kath laughed at his reaction and smiling Anna started the presentations.

When it was Bran's time Kath gasped and took one step back. They could smell her fear and no one had expected it. Bran's apparence was harmless enough and she didn''t blink an eye with Charles.

Slowly Bran took one step close and she took one back. He offered his hand in a gentle way and said: " I won't hurt you."

She leaned her fisted hand on her torso and took a long breath. She let his smell soothe her nerves. She took two tentative steps close and as he didn't move she slowly and hesitant extended her hand until hers touched his. He kissed it.

" It's a pleasured to meet you, my lady." he was looking right at her eyes and she could see how his hazelnut colored eyes changed to amber. She shivered and it wasn't for fear.

With the fear gone and her wolf on the edge. Her playfull nature just showed.

"The pleasure and honor is mine, Sir Marrok" and she fashionably bowed including holding her dress and bend her knees. To the unsuspecting eyes it could seems like they had gone back ages ago but the Marrok understood her play righ way and he presented everyone with a rich, joyfull and sincere laugh.

His eyes were back to normal but Charles saw the change, _what a intersting night_ thought Brother wolf.

He and Anna exchanged a look within the hole situation. Without more incidentes they enter the house and dinned a delicious and tasty ribs and a mountain of food.

They were talking with Kath on the center seat and his father was troubled he had just grunt when Kath took the seat and she looked confused at him, smart Anna just asked her something to change her attention.

"I didn't know you were a werewolf, I just presumed that time that you were human."

" I were, in that time I weren't a monster. It happened five years ago." she started to feel irritated and they could smell. Anna received the news like a blow and Charles reaction to it said: " You are a monster too, you know".

Her eyes flared silver. She openned her mouth to say something but close again, she glared at him her rage being scarcely restrained and Bran grunt at his son and seeing his father's amber eyes he lowered his eyes.

"Sorry, It will past." Kath was with her hand on her face hiding her eyes she just ignored the exchange.

"You are righ, I'm a monster too. I just like to forget it and it's unpolite of me to say it to you. I'm sorry"

"No problem, Kath. You may had a difficul transformation, righ?"

She snorted " Difficult is putting it lightly, I was eaten." And everyone stiffened, she looked at them.

Bran seemed to wanted to ripp something to pieces, Anna froze and even Charles put one expressionless face.

She smiled, she forgot how people react at this kind of comments about her. They were oddly protectives about her when they forget that she was a witch, it always seemed false to her.

"I'm a witch." and she waited to them to look normal again but Anna sighed, Charles didn't even blink and Bran... he seems to struggle. She excuse herself and headed to the kitchen, she brought biscuits, tea and chocolate to them. When she was going to sit she chose the seat next to Bran, if someone find it strange noone said anything.

He seemed to calm down significantly. Impulsively she held his hand, he didn't seem to mind. Even her was startled but left it to think another time. The good thing about been a monster was that strange behaviours could be ignored without questions.

"Well, as you all could understand I haven't asked to be like this. Some crazy wolf attacked me but I killed him, so there's no need to worry." she said the last part looking at Bran who held her hand firmly.

"Good" said Charles and Anna changed the topic again.

Bran was having a hard time controlling his wolf. The beast just wanted to destroy, whoever touched her. To smash everything on pieces. Whe she lef them he wanted to howl but he controlled himself. His wolf was being unsual active. He was focused on her, her moves, her smell, her breath. He was all on her, he feared for the young girl but he was reluctant to leave and only the thought left his beast agitated, walking side to side.

He had howled _mine_ and he froze at his reaction. When he smelled her fear he thought that she had heard him but noone realised it so he was sure that he hadn't said it aloud. He just wanted to lean on her and take her mouth, that small and delicated mouth. Their rose color like a undisturbed flower he wanted to be the one to take and break it. He wanted more than her mouth but he didn't let his thoughts astray. Such a sweet and young one, he couldn't have. He knew it but his wolf didn't care about anything. How unusual that he would find a mate in this innocent girl. He knew somehow that she hadn't have anyone before and it only gave his beast more satisfaction. But being old he knew better than to let it happen he couldn't have her as his mate and he didn't even wanted. He would procted her from him and it's too dangerous to like someone again like he had her, Blue Jay Woman.

But it didn't prevented him to let her hold his hand, a Omega really. Of all the women an Omega, such treasure and he couldn't have. His wolf growled and he held her hand tightly. Maybe he could just indulge himself a little before going way, until he find a solution to this he could just use her power to subside him. He relaxed, it seems that to his wolf no matter the reason, as long as he was by her side he didn't care about anything else. He just had find a solution to his problem and another one, he sighed and she looked at him. Clear blue innocent eyes looked at him and he felt himself be swept to tender as his hand slowly stroke her cheeks and she blushed, he smiled.

Meanwhile Anna and Charles were doing their best to not let anything show, they seem to be just an audience because his father just forgot about them. Charles was amused and Anna shocked. Bran openly showed his affection to her friend and the poor girl just blushed without knowing much what to do.

His desire was undeniable as she looked at his amber eyes, her wolf answered his silent question as her eyes turned silver. Her blush subsided as her wolf surfaced. She was conscious about their audience though her wolf didn't care but she was incisively and didn't let anymore happen, he grunted but she just ignored him.

" Is he always like that?" she asked feigned innocence and with sarcasm. She let the thought that he must has had many women before her fuel her rage. If he thought that she was this easy she would just show him. Her wolf complained but she just reasoned with her that he was old she somehow knew and he had many women his son was a living proof about it and it didn't make grace to her either. Though her wolf was reticent she didn't care about the past.

Feeling amused they looked at her and Anna said: "No, he isn't but..."

" He is right here, you know"

"Good, because it didn't seem like it" she shouted back. Looking straight at his eyes, the other two held their breath, or better Anna held her breath and Charles just looked like she had lost her mind. But Bran laughed, she just looked at his eyes and he had expected his wolf fury but nothing came he was if anything amused. He stroke her cheeks again still smiling, seeing her disconfort he rose and said it was time to leave. She was a little taken aback but said nothing.

They said their goodbyes with Anna and Kath exchanging celphone numbers.

At the same day at the middle of the night, Samuel called his father.

The celphone ringed four times, stoped and ringed again. In the tenth ring, Kath answered.

"Hello?" Hearing the young and undeniable female voice he his father just...? But he would answer the phone not the woman.

Amiably Samuel said: "Good night, sorry to disturbe you but could you, please, call my father?"

She didn't want to answer the call, thinking it could have been Bran but when she looked at the screen it was written son, she just assumed it was Charles so when this strange man talked she didn't know who he was really.

"Uhm... he isn't here. If you want to talk to him just call Charles"

Samuel didn't believe her, his father would never leave or forget his celphone and to mention Charles didn't have a good escape. But still in a gentle voice he said: " Oh and who might you be?"

Katherine could be young in theirs eyes but she grew up betwen witches and she could sense righ way when someone was being deceitfull and as she was annoyed with him she just played aroud.

"Oh, well, I'm just a witch." and she waited.

" Witch? And you do know who you have you with?" the fool really thought that she had him with her.

"And what about it?" she snaped , playing the bad witch game.

Samuel was starting to feel anxious did she really had his father, he would call Charles to see...

"Don't even think about calling Charles, he wouldn't help you" He froze and frowed, it would be impossible for her to have the two of them but...he couldn't be sure. She laughed, such a sweet and young sound but he knew better.

Kath sighed and said tired: " Don't be a fool, I don't have your father or even your bother and I'm tired. It's..." she looked at the clock " two in the morning." If she wasn't so tired she would play with him but just wanted to sleep.

" Are you going to say that my father just forgot his celphone in your house?"

" Yes, I'm and why it's so unbelievable?" Samuel didn't answered. Like his father would just coincidentally forget his phone ... and something cliked in his head and he laughed, his father just forgot his phone coincidentally in one young woman's house, yes, right the cunning goat.

" Okay, now I'm wake, what's going on?" she said seriously and Samuel found himself having to talk to the woman and entertain her.

He thought that he would just have to say some great words and leave it at that but he find her interesting enough and as the hours passed they didn't seem to take notice. They laughed, talked seriously, shared a thing or two but about some superficial thing. But it did not stopped the easy way and warm that they shared. Until Samuel said: " Are you really a witch?"

She stop and sighed, here we come she thought. " Yes, I'm. Did I just loose you?"

Samuel thought about it, he hated witches but they, he and his family knew some and she obviously didn't seem like a dark witch.

"No, you didn't" She snorted. " Right.."

"What? I'm saying the truth."

"Yes but you just thought something like, Oh okay but she's a white witch, it's okay so."

Silence then.. "Do I'm this easy to read?" she just talked to him on the phone and she knew what he thought he was seriously thinking about his obviousness.

"No, it just you are not the first. But let warn you, I'm not being a dark witch now but I have for most of my life being... in the dark side, you can say." As Samuel was listening carefully at her words she continued.

"Just because I don't do it now, doesn't mean I won't do it in the future. Be carefull on what ground you are with me."

He breathed hard but his voice didn't change. " For one dark witch your are worring to much about me."

"I'm not, I just wan..." he interrupted her " If you were totally dark, you wouldn't really care and you wouldn't say anything. The warning doesn't give you anything on the contrary."

" And my father would never leave his phone with some dark witch" his voice showed his smile. Not having anything to retaliate she just said: " You're annoying." He laughed.

And these were like they spend the morning until it was ten in the morning and he felt her tiredness.

" I think, sweet heart, that it's bedtime." She didn't know but he made it to annoy his father if he only heard it, thought Samuel with glee. She thought nothing about it and replied: " Yeah, I'm falling off righ now. Good night."

"You mean, morning."

"Anyway..." and he hung laughing.

Hello everyone! Just another fic that was in my head! I like the Alpha and Omega series and I like Bran too!

Anyway, give me reviews if you want! Kisses and hugs! =D


End file.
